Cherry on Top
by blacksky92
Summary: Light has a little problem, L decides to help. Ryuk finds the whole thing entertaining before deciding to turn up the heat. Yaoi, L x Light, Eventual Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" Light eyed the dark haired detective suspiciously, as if trying to figure out the man's thoughts for himself. After all, how could he be sure L would deliver him with his honest thoughts? They were effectively rivals, why would he give away his game plan to his enemy?

"To what do you refer?" L stated, not able to tear his eyes away from the piece of cake, as it rested helplessly on the moving plate. He did wish Watari would hasten the delivery of the heavily desired item.

"Cake?" Watari whispered, knowing the words that left his lips were a waste of time. The answer was indeed obvious.

L's eyes lit up as the cake hovered before him, he was like a praying mantis waiting to strike. Watari didn't even flinch as the plate was torn desperately from his fingers.

"Cake?" the old man turned to Light, offering another slice to the man.

"Thank you" Light nodded, graciously accepting the cake as it was passed to him. He adjusted his position in the seat, attempting to make himself more comfortable. He collected the fork in his fingers before sinking the piece of cutlery in to the tip of the slice. He couldn't shake the feeling of eyes upon him, he knew it had to be L, Watari had returned to the kitchen so there was no one else in the room. Why would L be staring at him? He most likely wanted his cake, but that made no sense, after all, he had his own piece.

Light sighed before braving it. He glanced up, ready to face the man sitting across from him. L made no attempt to hide the deprivation in his eyes, they were locked on a glazed cherry as it sat innocently on Light's piece of cake.

A smile curled on Lights lips, the sudden realization dawning on him. L didn't get a cherry on his cake… He wanted his. He could have fun with this… Light collected the cherry on his fork, chuckling to himself as L's eyes followed the little red ball.

L's eyes widened as the cherry grew dangerously close to Light's lips. This couldn't be happening. He watched helplessly as the ball slipped through Light's lips.

No.

Light closed his eyes, a vein attempt to hide his amused expression as he twirled the cherry around in his mouth, stripping it of any remaining icing. He wanted desperately to break into laughter, he didn't even know why he found it so amusing.

Light flinched, suddenly feeling something wet and warm against his lips.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Surely L wasn't so desperate as to do this for the cherry?

His eyes tore open. He wasn't wrong. He gasped as the realisation dawned on him. The action only giving L better access to his mouth. Light remained in shock as L slid his tongue through the man's mouth, collecting the cherry in the process, before withdrawing.

"Thanks" L mumbled, sinking his teeth into the cherry, as if Light had given the piece of fruit over willingly, before standing and walking back to his seat.

Light sat there, wide eyed as the detective returned to the pleasurable task of eating his piece of cake, seemingly oblivious to the fact that what he just did was blatantly weird at best. This man's odd behaviours never failed to surprise him, but this, this was something entirely new. It was disturbing, yet at the same time, he felt strangely hot. Part of him prayed L would never do that again, the rest of him begged he would. What was wrong with him?

Light found himself instinctively adjusting his position in the seat. Perhaps he was more aroused than he first suspected, he had to hide this. Or deal with it.

"I need to use the bathroom" Light announced before setting the remainder of his cake on the coffee table.

L glanced up at him, his fork shovelling more cake between his lips as his eyes locked with the man before him. Light didn't know why he was hesitating, he said he needed to go to the bathroom, why didn't he just go? Was he hoping L would pick up on the hint, a hint that he wasn't even sure that he, himself was giving? What was he wanting exactly? Did he want L to help him with his little problem? He would just have to go and deal with it himself, like he had so many times before.

"Okay" L acknowledged, swallowing the last piece of cake before allowing his eyes to fall on Light's. The student hesitated once more, knowing if he left that his cake would likely disappear, but that was the least of his worries right now.

He turned around before making a b line for the bathroom door. He slipped in, closing the door behind him before allowing his body to fall to its knees. He undid his trouser button before withdrawing his cock. Why was this happening to him? Why was his body reacting this way? Why did he feel so out of control? His questions subsided as the waves of pleasure began to course through his body.

Although, why did the bathroom have to be in such an obvious place? Light sunk his teeth in his lips, trying his best to keep his moans at bay. He couldn't afford for L to hear them, what would he think? Then again he started it. It was his fault that he was here, on the bathroom floor, wasn't it?

L's eyes were locked on the bathroom door, he was all to familiar with those noises. He had to say, he was surprised Light would do that here. Wouldn't he go home and do it there? Wouldn't he know he could overhear him? He did have exceptional perception of noise after all.

"Yamagi and the rest of the team will be here shortly" Watari advised, stepping from the kitchen as he held the phone in his fingers.

"Thank you Watari" L stated before climbing to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. He had to make sure Light was finished before they arrived, if he suspected correctly, it was because of his actions that Light was attending to himself.

L stopped before the door, pondering the best way as to resolve this situation, as more moans greeted his ears.

"Ah, oh, L, ah"

L's index finger rested on his lips, pondering whether he had indeed heard that correctly.

"L, oh"

Yes, he had indeed. There was no mistaking the sound of his name. L wrapped his fingers around the door handle before pushing the door open.

Light gasped at the noise, suddenly realising that he hadn't exactly locked the door, and now there was someone else in the bathroom. Someone who couldn't not have missed the sight of him with his fingers around his cock. He didn't want to look up, it couldn't be L, could it? He knew he was in the bathroom, so why would he deliberately enter? Unless he heard him moaning… and his name too…?

Oh god.

No.

Maybe it was Watari?

Light couldn't take it anymore as his eyes searched the direction of the door. They fell on L. Light gasped, this situation couldn't be any worse, never mind the fact that L had the perfect poker face. It was almost impossible to read what he was thinking at the best of times.

"I just wanted to let you know the task group will be here shortly, that includes your father" L stated, stepping inside the bathroom before closing the door behind him. Light was unable to hide the confusion in his eyes, had L not noticed what he was doing? Why was he coming in? And why had he closed the door?

L stepped closer to the man, going to his knees before drawing himself towards the man.

"You look like you require assistance" L stated before pushing his head towards Light's groin.

"Wait-what are you doing?!" Light flinched, drawing his body away from the dark haired detective.

"I think you and I are both old enough to know what I am about to do" L smiled ever so slightly, grasping Light's cock in his fingers, before drawing it to his lips.

Light gave up any resistance as he felt the wet warmth surround his cock. His legs instinctively spreading wider, begging L for more. He needed this, when had L learnt to be so good at this?

"Welcome Yagami, Matsuda"

"Watari, pleasure to see you again" Soichirou greeted the man warmly.

Light's eyes bolted open. No! he couldn't have his father find out about this.

"It's okay" L whispered, Light's cock falling from his lips

"Okay? How is this situation okay?" Light began to panic, making no attempt to hide it.

"They won't come in here" L reassured, running his tongue over the tip of Light's cock.

"Yeah but, what about when you go out and then I go out afterwards? There's no way they aren't going to notice that. I can't exactly stay in here forever, what if one of them needs to use the bathroom?"

"Calm down" L had never seen Light this irate, it was somewhat amusing. He smiled before returning the man's cock to between his lips.

"Where is L?" Matsuda asked, holding a bag, of what were presumably sweets in his fingers.

"In the bathroom, I believe" Watari smiled.

Light remained slumped on the bathroom floor as he heard the door click shut. He closed his eyes as L's voice resonated through the wall. He was addressing the other task group members. Light prayed they wouldn't stay long, surely L would wrap this meeting up quickly, considering the circumstances.

"Now this is getting interesting" Ryuk chuckled as he hovered over the spent man beneath him.

The truth is, Light had forgotten about the Shinigami, how he could ever forget about Ryuk was beyond him. Then again, he didn't exactly expect that blow job from L either. That had thrown him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. This day had not gone according to plan.

"How so" Light stated bluntly, the irritation evident in his voice. He didn't intend for it to be a question, he already knew the answer. Perhaps he just wanted Ryuk to confirm that the events that just occurred, did actually happen.

"Well… The man your trying so hard to kill, just blew you" the Shinigami all but cracked himself up as he hovered around Light, if for no other reason than to get a better view of his facial reactions.

Entertaining.

"State the obvious why don't you Ryuk" Light sighed, not making any effort to hide the frustration in his voice.

"How do you feel about him now?" Ryuk broke into maniacal laughter, asking the one question Light did not feel like answering. The room seemed to grow silent, minus the sound of Ryuk's constantly chuckling. The voices through the wall seemed to have faded into oblivion. Lights eyes instinctively darted for the door, as if pondering if it was safe to peek out. He needed to confirm if the task force had left the room. He prayed so as he pulled the zip up on his trousers, before securing the button. He had barely finished as the door swung open.

"You can come out now" L stated slowly, as if he was addressing a child and not some guy he just blown on the bathroom floor.

"Finally" Light sighed as he drew his body to his feet. To be fair, he had expected to be in the bathroom for a lot longer, but he would never admit that to L.

L stared at him, as if pondering whether to say anything or not. He decided against it, his eyes following Light as he brushed past him.

The truth was that Light had no idea how he should behave around L now. If he hadn't just done his trousers up, then his mind would have doubted that the incident had even occurred.

"Are you hungry?" the dark haired detective questioned, the proposal seemingly out of place. Or perhaps Light was just having difficulty trying to figure out what L was really asking. If there was even a double meaning after all. He didn't know.

L turned to face him, awaiting his answer as he tapped his index finger against his lip.

"Yeah" Light replied hesitantly, as if unsure if it was the correct answer.

"Pizza?"

"Sure"

The sound of Ryuk's constant chuckling was starting to drive the younger man mad. Why was he even doing that? There was nothing funny about this situation. Then again, that usually meant he had missed something… But what…?

"Watari" L called out, his back turned to Light as he addressed the older man.

"Of course L" Watari simply nodded, sliding his fingers over the table, collecting his phone in his fingers. He knew what L wanted, these two hardly needed words to communicate.

"Have a seat Light" L stared in the direction of an available seat before taking up his usual one.

The younger man glanced around the room, as if suspicious of what was going to happen next.

"You seem confused Light, what's wrong?" L stated, collecting a fork in his fingers before dissecting a strawberry on the plate in front of him

The detective's words shook him from his thoughts, summoning his mind back to the realm of L.

"About before" Light began, the words beginning to fall from his lips with no clear direction.

"Hmm… you mean in the bathroom" L nodded, knowing Light was preparing to broach the subject.

"Ah, yeah"

"What about it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Did you not enjoy it?" L stated, tracing his tongue along the fork, collecting the remaining icing in a manner that could be considered suggestive.

Light gasped, his eyes following the man's movements as the words evaporated from his lips.

"It's not that" Light began, not entirely sure where he was going with this conversation, nor what he wanted to get out of it.

"Perhaps we could try something else if you didn't like it" L stated factually, as if he were a teacher instructing a student.

"Although, to me, it appeared that you were enjoying it" L concluded before sliding a piece of strawberry through his lips.

"Ah what?" Light jerked back in surprise, not entirely sure he had heard correctly.

"T-that's not exactly what I meant" Light stuttered, not sure that he did know what he actually meant. He closed his eyes, trying to refocus his thoughts, he needed to figure out what was going on inside of his head.

L rested the fork back on the plate before climbing to his feet. He stepped silently towards the younger man before stalling. His finger resting on his lower lip as he stared at the man.

Light opened his eyes, flinching as he was met by the gaze of L before him.

"Perhaps this" L whispered before climbing onto Light's lap. Light froze, unable to move as he felt the weight of the dark haired detective on upon him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"It's quite obvious isn't it? I would have thought you would have made this deduction yourself" L stated in his usual monotone as he undid the man's trousers, before sliding his fingers around Light's hardening member.

Ryuk's laughter filled Light's ears, putting him on edge as he felt L's grip tighten around his member. He did wish the Shinigami would find something else to occupy himself with. At least for the next few hours.

"Wait! L! What about Watari?" Light gasped, almost pleadingly at suddenly remembering the presence of the man in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" L didn't seem phased as he leaned in closer to the suspected Kira, brushing his lips softly against Light's cheek. Light froze as he watched L undo his own trousers, allowing them to fall from his hips.

"Wait, what are you-" Light was cut off as two fingers were forced into his mouth.

"Suck" L commanded, Light obeyed, short of knowing what else to do.

L smiled before withdrawing the man's fingers from his mouth. Light suspected he knew where his fingers were about to go, but did nothing to stop it. L smiled before sliding the wet fingers between his own legs, delivering them to his opening.

Yes. Lights deduction skills were back on the mark. He gasped as he felt his fingers slide into L's warm, tight opening. His eyes widened as L sat down on the fingers penetrating his body, absorbing them into his own.

"Ready to try something bigger?" L whispered, not at all put off by the sound of Watari doing dishes just around the corner.

Light felt his body shake at the prospect, how would this tightness feel around his cock? It wouldn't be long till he would find out.

Ryuk sniggered as he watched the two men beneath him from his aloof position. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by Light, prompting him to glance up at the shinigami.

"What are you staring at?" L gazed at Light blankly, his finger resting on his lower lip as he awaited the younger man's response.

"Ah, it's nothing" Light issued Ryuk a warning with his eyes, before returning his gaze to L. He should have known the detective would have noticed, it was foolish to look at look at Ryuk, but then again, did it even really matter? Its not as though L would ever be able to see him.

"Are you annoyed Light?" L tilted his head at the younger man, as if trying to pre-empt what he expected would be a lie.

Light gasped, but was careful not to let it be heard, although knowing L, he would have heard it anyway. That comment meant that L must of seen the annoyed expression on his face. No. It meant he definitely did. He sat there with L on his lap, watching as the dark haired detective looked over his shoulder, as if doing so would reveal what Light had really been annoyed at.

Wait. Was that it? Was that why L was doing all this? Was he trying to get a confession out of him? No, surely not, L wouldn't stoop that low… To use his body to get what he wants? He wouldn't do that, would he? Now Light was beginning to doubt himself.

"Hello" L waved, the finger that previously occupied his lips was now dancing before the younger man, a seemingly naive attempt at getting the man's attention.

"Right, sorry Ryuzaki, I just got distracted for a moment there" Light apologized, plastering his lips with a forced smile before returning his attention to the man before him.

"Right" L nodded at the man's excuse but the slow speed at which he did it, only gave away how much he doubted Light, and every word that fell from his lips.

"That was close Light" Ryuk chuckled before hovering to L's usual seat, contemplating whether to occupy it or not.

There wasn't anything close about that the all, in fact, perhaps L was right on target. He knew more than he would ever let on and that fact frustrated Light to no end.

"Anyway, shall we?" L stated plainly before grasping Lights cock in his fingers. The act taking the younger man by surprise before feeling his member surrounded by a tight warmth. Light gasped, the realization of what was happening only just dawning on him.

He was inside L's body. He sunk his teeth into his lips, trying to resist the waves of pleasure as they began pulsating through his groin. A wet warmth ran over his lips, drawing his attention as he resisted the urge to indulge the detective before him.

"Hahahahahaha your going to have to try a lot harder than that Light" Ryuk laughed as he hovered in the air, now upside down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up Ryuk" Light muttered, annoyed with how the Shinigami was mocking him.

"Who's Ryuk?" L jumped on the name like he had been waiting for it his whole life.

Damn it. Light wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, how could he make such a blatant slip up? Then again, it didn't help that L was distracting him in such an intimate way. Even despite this, he still should have been smarter about it. So that is what this is all about after all.

"Umm who?" Light threw the question back at the detective.

This was a quality in Light that L simply couldn't stand, his arrogance. The way he talks down to people and makes them look stupid, even though he himself, is the one who is wrong. It was his defence mechanism. That's all. Which only confirmed that he was indeed hiding something.

"Ryuk. You told this Ryuk to shut up" L repeated the man's words, all warmth absent from his lips. Light felt the ambience around him change, disappearing and morphing into something dark. He felt like he was in one of Ls interrogations, like the ones that he'd witnessed so many times before. Only this time, the target was him.

"It was a slip up, I meant to say Ryu, as in Ryuzaki" Light doubted L would buy it, but at this point he had no other option.

"Right" L stated flatly, his eyes turning towards the kitchen as if contemplating his next move.

"I hope you don't make the same slip up with girls" L turned back to him, the warmth returning to his features as a slight chuckle left his lips. A joke?

"People tend to get offended when you use the wrong name, especially when you're having something as intimate as sex with them" L gazed into his eyes, as if he were a parent giving a child life saving advice.

"Right" Light chuckled, although his laughter was anything but convincing. L tightened his opening around Light's cock, causing the younger man to shudder as warm fluid was released from his body.

"Pizza's ready" Watari called out from the kitchen, prompting L to climb off the students lap. He quickly pulled his trousers up before securing the button.

"Dinner?" L offered, waving his hand toward the kitchen, a bemused expression plastering his lips as he watch Light desperately shove his cock back into his trousers.

XOXOXOXOX

The train ride and walk back to his house had gone by abnormally quickly, then again, he had been in a daze. He yanked the chair out from under his desk before sitting down and withdrawing the death note from his desk drawer.

"Hahahahaha"

"What is it Ryuk?" Light growled, growing tired of the constant laughter ringing through his ears. How was he supposed

"I hope you used protection Light"

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like you don't already know. Weren't you watching the whole time" the man sighed, growing annoyed by the tiresome Shinigami. Surely he wasn't referring to L having something? He doubted L had done that with many other people, if anyone at all. Then again he hadn't expected L to try that on him so who knows?

"We Shinigami can do amazing things Light, truly incredible"

Light rolled his eyes as he tried to concentrate on scribbling more names into the death note. He only had a short window to do so after all.

"Aren't you going to ask me what amazing stuff?" Ryuk smiled, satisfied that he was getting to Lights curiosity.

"Fine. What is it?" Light forced the breath from his lips as he prepared himself for whatever bs was about to pour from Ryuks mouth.

"You'll find out soon enough. Although I believe if anything would change the way you see L, this will"

"What does that even mean Ryuk? You can't just tell me that much and expect me to be satisfied?" Lights eyes narrowed on the Shinigami, not making any effort to hide his frustration.

Ryuk drifted towards the bedroom window, his eyes falling on the neighbours apple tree. It never did look so appealing as it did in that moment.

Light tossed his pen at the death note, an irritated attempt to gain the Shinigami's attention, though he doubted Ryuk would be so forthcoming.

"You'll find out, in nine month's time, hahahahaha"


	2. Chapter 2

"9 months? What do you mean by that Ryuk?!" Light didn't mean to shout at the Shinigami, but a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made him cringe. He suspected that he knew what his constant room mate was referring to. He shook his head, hoping no one else in the house had heard the words that had left his lips.

"Hahahaha Well, let's just say, there might be another little Light running around soon" Ryuk chuckled, tossing an apple into the air, before catching it in his big mouth. The Shinigami had confirmed his suspicions, but surely not…

"What? No. L's a guy Ryuk, you should know as well as I do that that is impossible" Light shook his head before returning his attention back to the death note. The Shinigami must have been winding him up again, only this time, he was annoyed at himself for so being to easily sucked in.

His eyes fell on the TV, the face of another potential victim of the death note appeared on the screen. Light rested his chin in the palm of his hand, before lazily scribbling the criminal's name onto the pages before him.

Either way, he needed to think this whole scenario with L through. Light needed to make sure that the intimacy with L didn't happen again. If for no other reason that to avoid making an accidental slip up. He shouldn't have even allowed it to occur the first time, he couldn't afford for it to happen again. He knew there was no way L believed that him saying 'Ryuk' was just an accident. Not much slipped past that man, if anything at all. He would have committed that to his incredible memory, he knew it wasn't the last he'd heard of it. The memory had got him wondering though, why had he allowed L to do those things to him? Perhaps there was a part of him that was attracted to the world's best detective, as much as he would prefer to deny it, especially to himself.

3 Months later

"Watari" L whimpered as he pushed the bowl of green tea ice cream away from him. A wave of nausea rolled through his body, forcing him to prepare to bolt for the bathroom.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Watari leaned in closer to the young detective, trying to determine what was wrong.

"I don't feel…" L began, forcing himself to sit up straight, as if doing so would quall the unease in his stomach.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Watari whispered, knowing the dark haired man valued his independence. Only, the older man had never seen L look so pale. He already appeared a hue of grey at the best of times, but this, this was something else altogether.

It wasn't like L to feel unwell, even despite the copious amounts of cake he consumed on a daily basis. He had to resist the urge, herefused to endure the unpleasant sensation that was throwing up.

…

"I have to go…" L began, staggering to his feet as he held a hand over his mouth. He had to get to the bathroom as soon as possible. Ideally, he would have been there already but he didn't expect he would seriously be sick.

L dived into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him before leaning over the toilet bowl. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He truly despised the sensation that accompanied vomiting. In this situation, it seemed like there was no avoiding it as he felt the contents of his stomach empty into the bowl.

Why was this even happening? The young detective sighed before slumping against a nearby wall. He felt exhausted, drained and his body refused to stop shaking. The familiar sound of Watari's footsteps greeted his ears as they approached the door.

"L"

"I'm okay" his words were pre-emptive, anticipating with accuracy what the older man was about to ask.

XOXOXOXOX

Light tossed the pen back on his desk before leaning back contently in his seat. L hadn't made any further advances on him since that time, then again, he hadn't exactly given the detective a chance. He made certain he was never left alone with the man, he had minimalised his exposure to his presence, only turning up when it was absolutely necessary and in the company of other task force members. He knew his avoidance wouldn't have gone unnoticed by L, but he couldn't be concerned with that now.

"Light, isn't that you phone ringing?" Ryuk grinned as he lay strewn across the man's bed, toying with an apple in his fingers, as if contemplating whether to eat it now, or perhaps save it for later.

The student was torn from his thoughts, his eyes falling on the device as it danced across his desk. He's forgotten he had put it on vibrate while he was studying. Good thing he had Ryuk there to remind him.

"Light" the voice was painfully familiar.

Great. It was Ryuzaki. Maybe not so great after all.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, cutting to the chase as he tried to disguise the sigh of resignation in his voice.

"I was hoping you were available, I have an interesting theory I wish to discuss with you" L stated calmly, his words not giving away his true intentions.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping you would be able to come to Task Force Head Quarters to discuss the matter. Cell phones aren't exactly secure" L's words grew more specific as he attempted to coax the younger man into a one on one encounter.

Light froze, he needed to consider his options, he just told L he was free so he couldn't exactly say no. Although he had assumed Ryuzaki would discuss this theory over the phone but he should have known better, of course it would be a trap. He just wanted an excuse to meet with him in person, that much was glaringly obvious now.

"Light? Are you still there?" L questioned, dangling the phone from his finger tips as he attempted to gain the students attention.

"Ah, yes Ryuzaki, I'll head down there right away" Light plastered a fake smile on his lips, an act that reflected in his words before ending the call.

Great. Now he was going to have to go down to Task Force Head Quarters, likely all by himself, seeing as L wanted to 'discuss a theory' with him. This implied there would be no one else there. Except perhaps Watari, then again the older man was present the last time it happened too. Light cringed at how close he was to getting caught by the man that time. Its hard to say how he would have reacted, then again, him and L could have been in on it, that's assuming it was purely an attempt to gain a confession. Would L really tell him he was going to do that though? It was doubtful at best, besides, if Watari knew that was going to happen, wouldn't he have left the building?

He was over thinking this. He had to stop, that much was obvious as he took the only remaining seat on the train.

He knew it was likely Light has seen through his attempt to retrieve information by unconventional means. It fact, it wasn't just likely, it was guaranteed. That will be why he's avoided being alone with him. What a shame. He couldn't exactly say he didn't enjoy doing that with Light, even though his motives weren't initially so sincere. It wouldn't be long now till the younger man arrived. He was surprised the man actually agreed to come, then again he probably felt cornered to come. Surely he must know the true reason he was summoned here. Either way, this would prove to be very interesting.

He tapped his index finger against his lower lip, contemplating which of the desserts before him would be consumed next.

"Watari"

"Yes Ryuzaki"

"Which of the following sounds more appropriate?" L began, sliding a spoonful of custard pudding between his lips.

"Light Lawliet, or perhaps L Yagami? Or rather, Ryuzaki Yagami?"

"Are you thinking of alternative aliases L?" Watari raised an eyebrow at the young detective, trying to figure out what exactly he it was that he was up to.

"Not exactly, no" L stated truthfully, not taking his eyes off of the surveillance footage before him. He chose not to elaborate as he felt the older man approach him.

"I think L Lawliet is the best" Watari stepped closer, a tainted expression in his eyes, giving away that he knew where the man's train of thought was heading.

L didn't have time to respond as the door handle turned, prompting his eyes to dart towards the intrusive noise.

"Hi there Ryuzaki" Light greeted as he entered the room, the last of the afternoon sun lingering on his features.

"Light. Please, have a seat" L directed, pointed to the seat next to him with the spoon.

"Thank you Ryuzaki" Light chose to occupy the seat that lay furthest from the dark haired detective.

Deliberate. No doubt.

Well, that's no good.

L drew himself to his feet before stepping towards his visitor.

Light glanced up to the man, a flicker of apprehension shooting through his eyes as he watched L close the gap between them. This was the moment he had been dreading, yet, by the same token, craving.

L was amused by the students reaction, he expected as much, but this just confirmed it.

"Now, Light, I have asked you to come here today because I wished to discuss something in particular with you"

A glimmer in Lights eyes gave away that he knew what. He hoped he was wrong but suspected no.

"What is that Ryuzaki?" Light asked, the feigned innocence in his voice only turning L's stomach.

"Well, I wished to discuss with you the reason why you have avoided being alone with me"

Typical Ryuzaki, straight to the point.

"Did you perhaps not enjoy our last encounter?" L leaned in closer, his finger resting on his lip before etching forward.

"You see, Ryuzaki" Light began, not entirely sure where his words were going.

"Is it alright, I understand why you would be reluctant to tell me this" L stated factually, resting his knee on the arm of the couch.

"It's not that" Light began, sighing before turning away from the detective.

"O?" L acted surprised, he was of course, a master of disguise, and his expression in this instance was no exception.

"You see" Light began, still not convinced he knew where he was going with this. L leaned in closer, an action that prompted the student for an answer.

"Yes Light"

"It wasn't my intention to avoid you"

It was bullshit, and they both knew it.

"Is that right" it was a statement, not a question. L leaned in closer, wanting the student to make eye contact with him. Was he perhaps ashamed? No that couldn't be it, it had to be something else… He wanted Light to elaborate, but doubted he would do so without prompting.

"Are you feeling up to a piece of cake Ryuzaki? The custard pudding seems to be staying down" Watari offered, entering the hotel lounge, a plate decorated with an assortment of cakes was resting in his fingers.

"Feeling up to it? Since when do you ever refuse cake?" Light narrowed his eyes on the detective, confusion swelling within them.

"Ryuzaki hasn't been feeling his best lately" the older man elaborated, setting the cake down on the coffee table.

"Not feeling well?" Light repeated, Ryuk's words returning to him from his memories. This wasn't a good sign.

"How… Interesting" Ryuk chuckled, hovering over a bowl of apples as he made no attempt to dampen down his laughter.

Not again Ryuk… Light's teeth were set on edge as he tried to fathom the potentially dangerous situation he was in. What if what Ryuk said was true? What if L was pregnant? He would have no way of knowing or even suspecting that. At least until it started to show of course. That boy was in for a hell of a shock. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He could always plead ignorance… Pretend he didn't know how that happened… As long as L never found the death note, then he would have no way of contacting Ryuk. It simply had to stay that way.

"Yes, unfortunately. I've been throwing up every morning for the last two weeks. Just as well I'm not a girl, otherwise I would be a bit concerned" L stated flatly, eyeing up the cake before him.

"Aren't you concerned anyway?" Lights words came out louder than he had anticipated. He was showing concern for L… Too much concern… No, he would never buy it.

"Why?"

"You've been sick for two weeks straight. There could be something seriously wrong with you!"

"Thank you Light, I do appreciate your concern" L stated, although he wasn't entirely convinced the student held genuine concern for him. He'd prefer Light didn't know he had been unwell, but perhaps he could use this to his advantage…

"I do believe there is nothing to be concerned about" L sighed as he collect the plate of cake in his fingers.

"You must be feeling better" Light chuckled, watching as L filled his spoon with strawberry sponge cake.

"Actually, this isn't for me" L smiled, a cheeky glint danced through his eyes as he raised the laden spoon.

Lights eyes widened and his body instinctively pulled back as the cake was pressed against his lips.

"Wait! Uh! Ryuzaki!" Light tried to pull away but L seized the opportunity, violating the students lips with cake.

"Now Kira" L began, hiding his amusement as he watched Light struggle to defend himself but being rendered helpless by his mouthful.

"I'm not Kira!" Light growled, clumps of cake falling from his lips as he pushed the detective away. He was growing tired of Ryuzaki's statements, however true they were. L eyed the student carefully as he stormed to the otherside of the room.

"If you say so" L stated flatly, not believing a word that left Light's mouth.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I'm not Kira?"

"There is nothing you can do" L returned his attention the surveillance footage before him.

"So your convinced that I am Kira?" Light turned

"Of that I have no doubt"

"Then why did you let me have sex with you?"

"Because I wanted to".


End file.
